Edge of Desire
by xoxolovergirl
Summary: 'Draco...' Hermione turned to see his familiar face. 'Granger, just relax...Please...'  Sexual content, DRAMIONE
1. Thoughts

**Chapter 1**

(Dramione. This chapter is roughly based on an encounter I had with a guy, too bad it wasn't Draco! ;) Title named after the John Mayer song. **Reviews appreciated**! Xo)

"_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me,_

'_cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see._

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe,_

_There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me."_

It was almost midnight as Hermione snuck through the barely-lit corridors back to her dormitory. She'd been concentrating so hard on studying for her final exams (which weren't for a good couple of months) that she'd dozed off. Madame Pince had been roaming the library and found Hermione curled up in a corner before waking her up vigorously and gently pushing her out of the library doors, leaving Hermione slightly flustered and embarrassed.

As Hermione shuffled quietly up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms, she passed by a small balcony overlooking the Black Lake, and there on the balcony stood a tall, dark figure. As she edged closer to the balcony to see who it was, the figure swiftly turned around to face her, and Hermione caught a glimpse of ragged, platinum blonde hair before instinctively hurrying off.

It was unmistakable who that figure was. Hermione knew it as soon as she'd seen the hair. And she knew that with that hair came the piercing grey eyes… The broad muscular shoulders… She tried hard to cast the thoughts away from her mind. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince. It had been a few months since their first and last encounter. That was when they'd been in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and now the summer had come and gone and here they were again. Bright, young seventh years. Hermione lustfully reminisced about that encounter with Draco as she walked through the portrait and past the Gryffindor common room to the girls' dormitory. The way he'd pinned her up against the cold, stone wall of the deserted corridor… the way he'd whispered things into her ears that made her knees buckle… his warm breath against her neck… his hands stroking up and down her thighs… She let her mind drift off as she changed into her scarlet, satin pyjamas and crawled into bed.

Later that night, Draco lay awake in the Slytherin dormitory, staring at the all too familiar ceiling, reminiscing just as Hermione had been. It was all he could think about over the summer break. Sitting alone in his bedchambers in Malfoy Manor, as his father ranting on about the increasing population of 'mudbloods' at Hogwarts and his mother's constant fussing over him. He'd remembered every detail from that night in Hogwarts; the way she looked at him when he backed her up against the wall… the way her rosy lips parted so willingly so he could explore her mouth… the goosebumps that rose on her bare skin as soon as he'd touched her… He'd had a taste, and he wanted… needed… more. Now that he was back at Hogwarts, he felt torn between getting what he desired, and obeying the ideas that his parents had drilled into him. 'I could get any girl at this damn school into bed with me...' he thought, splayed out on his four-poster, hands behind his head, his face illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. 'I want her. And I'm going to have her. It's none of my parent's business anyway…' he reasoned, as he slowly fell asleep with thoughts of the girl that he so desperately lusted after.

Early next morning, Hermione awoke lightly covered in sweat. She'd shed her pyjama bottoms at some point during the night, and they now lay and the end of her bed. She didn't normally remember dreams the next day so vividly. 'Oh no..' she thought to herself as she sat up, eyes temporarily blinded from the harsh morning sunlight. She knew Malfoy was bad news. Everyone knew that. She convinced herself it was just a phase she was going through, that she'd soon be over it. Hermione slipped on her robes, took a quick glance in the hand mirror that sat on her bedside table, ran her fingers through her hair which fell in soft curls around her face, and trotted out of the dormitory to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco turned on his side as he heard the unrelenting chirping of birds announcing the morning. Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. Beads of sweat dripped down his chest as his mind raced over thoughts of Hermione that refused to leave his head. 'Gosh, Granger... What are you doing to me...' he thought as he stepped out of bed and staggered towards the bathroom shared by the Slytherin boys, who had seemingly already left to go to breakfast. Splashing his face with icy cold water to wake him up, he knew that Granger was bad news. Surely the girl would drive him mad with her constant smart-ass chatter, and not to mention her stupid friends, Potter and Weasley. Draco took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. How long was he going to have to deal with his own undecided feelings. 'It's early in the year...' he thought, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. 'Let's leave it to fate then, shall we, Malfoy?' If only his reflection could answer him back to reassure him that he was not losing his mind to a _girl_.


	2. Undecided Feelings

**Chapter 2**

(Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I promise this chapter will reveal a little more about Hermione and Draco's history, although it may be a bit slow to begin with and awfully tempting to skip, just keep reading! Xo)

As the day passed, Draco sat in his classes staring out of the thick, glass windows. Nothing could tear his mind away from Hermione. He'd been trying to deduct what it was about her that had him so…wrapped up. It wasn't her looks; he'd definitely seen more attractive girls waltzing past him in the corridors. It wasn't her book smarts; if anything, that was annoying. Draco slammed his hand against the desk in frustration. "Something the matter, Mister Malfoy?" Draco's thoughts came back to the classroom as he stared blankly at Professor Flitwick.  
>"Sorry Professor," he replied coolly. "Please continue." Professor Flitwick raised one eyebrow slightly at Draco's smug response, and continued with the lesson.<p>

Hermione laughed happily as Ron and Harry argued jokingly over who had eaten the most scrambled eggs at breakfast. The three of them strolled out of the castle towards the Herbology greenhouses for their next class. Trust her two best friends to keep her mind off unwanted thoughts. Not ten seconds later, Hermione heard the rough sound of hard footsteps behind her on the gravel path that lead towards the greenhouses. She glanced quickly behind her to see Malfoy and his 'loyal sidekick', Blaise Zabini, also on their way to Herbology. As she took a peek over her shoulder, Zabini looked back at her. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she snapped her head back around. She let out a sigh. 'I don't think even Ron and Harry will be able to distract me enough to me through this class…' "You orright, 'Mione?" asked Ron, flashing her a cheesy grin as they entered the greenhouse. Hermione mustered up a convincing laugh.  
>"Yes, Ronald, why wouldn't I be?" she smiled back at him. They took their seats while Professor Sprout positioned herself at the front of the class.<p>

Draco had been watching her. He was still trying to figure out what it was about her that had him so hooked. While walking with Blaise to Herbology, he'd noticed out of the corner of his eye, Hermione looking over her shoulder at him. There was definitely something going through her head, something to do with him. Blaise laughed heartily as they continued down the gravel path. "Draco…" said Blaise between chuckles. Draco looked at him, undeterred.  
>"Spit it out, Blaise."<br>"Not to alarm you, but I think the mudblood just checked you out." He couldn't help but grin at his own joke. Draco smirked.  
>"What girl wouldn't, Zabini, honestly," he replied. Draco had somehow earned himself a reputation for being quite charming, although he himself thought he acted cold and bitter towards most people. Was Granger thinking exactly the same thing as he was? Thinking back to that night…<p>

_Hermione walked quickly back from the library to her dormitory. After all the experiences she, Harry and Ron had had in the castle after dark, she definitely didn't want to be alone in the corridors any longer than she had to. Suddenly she stopped. There was the sound of footsteps on the stone floor, coming towards her. She froze, closing her eyes, thoughts rushing frantically through her mind of what could be approaching. 'Run, you silly girl!' said her mind. Hermione acted fast, and opened her eyes to continue back to the Gryffindor dorm. To safety. But before she could do anything, a pair of strong, gentle hands had wrapped around the sides of her waist and the force connected with those hands pinned her up against the cold, stone wall of the dimly lit corridor. Hermione had quickly shut her eyes again, not wanting to face whatever it was that had grabbed her. Her library books fell with a soft 'thump' on the floor. 'Oh God…' she panicked, 'wait…my wand…' One hand was firmly on her attacker's chest in a feeble attempt to push the figure off her, while the other hand reached slowly into the pocket of her robes. Eyes still clamped shut, Hermione felt the smooth wood of her wand and grasped it firmly in her hand. All too quickly, she felt her hand release her wand in her pocket as she felt warm breath and the tip of a nose lightly brushing her neck. Shivers ran down her spine as one of the hands holding her against the wall moved from her waist slowly down just below her skirt, and she shuddered as fingertips stroked the outside of her thigh. Hermione was half afraid to open her eyes, and half curious to know who it was. As she felt a pair of soft lips against hers, a hand firmly on her waist, the other still stroking her thigh, her body relaxed, and she lost her train of thought for a moment. As the unknown figure leaned further into Hermione, her head snapped back into reality from its recent state of euphoria. She felt the touch of a tongue sweep her bottom lip, pleading for access into her mouth. Hermione seized the opportunity. She parted her lips slightly, just enough to distract who ever it was that had a hold of her, and with one sudden movement she pulled her wand out of her pocket. The lips left her own and the weight of the unknown body left hers with a startled jump. "Lumos!" Hermione raised her wand to her attacker, who stood very still and shocked in front of her. 'No…' she thought, 'No way in a million years!' The platinum blonde hair, the grey eyes… "Malfoy?" She noticed his shock turn into composure, as his gaze on her softened. His lips curled into his signature smirk, and he turned without a word, and strode off down the corridor. _


	3. Not Again

**Chapter 3**

(So firstly to answer a question from a review by **mermaidlover101**, when I said it was roughly based on an encounter I had with a guy, it was simply just a guy that was in my year at high school and I think I was 15. I'd never had a real conversation with him before but one time at this party he just called me over to him and we didn't even say a word to each other but things got hot and heavy ;) no rape involved! Funnily enough, I also had a horrible, abusive boyfriend at the time, which fits in nicely with the other Dramione's where Ron is being awful to Hermione and Draco comes to the rescue! My life is a story haha. Anyway, this guy and me never talked after that but then at another party months later the same thing happened. It was all very mysterious and lustful haha. He has almost exactly the same physical features as Draco, which is why I based the first chapter on him. He definitely made me feel the same way that I think Draco would have made Hermione feel! **Don't forget to keep reading/reviewing!** **Check ****my profile**** for updates! **Xo)

Hermione chattered animatedly with Harry, Ron and Ginny as the four Gryffindors walked to the Great Hall for dinner. But for once, Hermione's mind was not on Draco. In fact, tonight all she could think about was a nice, generous helping of chocolate pudding. As they settled into their seats at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. Soon the busy hall was quiet, ready for the headmaster to begin speaking. "Good evening, students! I trust your first few days back at Hogwarts have been enjoyable, or else I would not be looking down upon such happy, hungry faces!" started Dumbledore, smiling a gentle smile, "Now for some quick news before we begin our feast. After some discussion between the Professors and I, Hogwarts will now be introducing a tutoring program, for those students who may find it difficult to keep up with their class work. Students from all years are welcome to register for the program, and I also require the help of some students to volunteer as tutors," Dumbledore subtly shifted his gaze to Hermione and then back to the rest of the student body, "Enquiries may be made to Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. Now, enough talk. Please, enjoy!" said Dumbledore, and with a wave of his wand, the tables filled with food and drink of all sorts. Ron nudged Hermione with his elbow.  
>"'Mione, you'd be perfect for that!" he chuckled. Hermione nodded. 'Why not?' she thought. She'd already been helping Ronald with his school work since their first year at Hogwarts, and maybe people would begin to appreciate her intelligence rather than make fun of it if she helped them.<br>As the feast began to clear, students sleepily started returning to their dorms. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny also got up to leave the Great Hall. "Hermione?" said Ginny quietly as they walked a metre behind Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall.  
>"Yes, Ginny?" Hermione replied. Ginny looked slightly nervous and kept looking up at Harry and Ron in front of them, and then quickly back down at the ground.<br>"Umm… Can I talk to you for a second, in private?" asked Ginny. Hermione smiled and put her arm around Ginny's shoulder as they stopped walking.  
>"Of course, let's just get rid of those two first, shall we?" winked Hermione, "Harry! Ron! Ginny and I are just going to the library, there's something I need to show her!" she called to the boys. They turned around, already half-asleep from being so satiated, and grunted before continuing to the Gryffindor dormitory. Hermione and Ginny laughed at 'their boys', and crept off to the girls lavatory just around the corner from the Great Hall. "Ok, Ginny, what is it?" Ginny began gushing to Hermione about her latest crush, Cormac McLaggen. Hermione tried desperately not to laugh. 'McLaggen? Ginny could do <em>so<em> much better!' she thought. Ginny went on to explain that McLaggen had asked her to meet him at the entrance to the library at 8 o'clock tonight, and she hadn't yet decided if she was going to or not. "Ginny," Hermione sighed, smiling and shaking her head at her very jittery friend, "What do you _want _to do?" Ginny grinned and gave Hermione a tight squeeze.  
>"I'll see you later tonight, I guess." said Ginny, as she winked, took a deep breath, and walked out of the lavatory to meet McLaggen.<p>

Hermione, alone in the lavatory, giggled to herself, 'Sure, he's good looking… But Ginny is probably about to get her ears talked off!' She turned to look in herself quickly in the bathroom mirror before heading back to the Gryffindor dormitory. But as she turned the corner of the corridor towards the ever-changing staircases…Hermione let out an "Oof!" as she ran into someone who had just turned around the corner from the opposite direction. She picked herself up off the floor and was just about to apologise when there he stood before her. Towering over her was the solid, unmoving body that was Draco Malfoy. Hermione let out a short gasp, and covered her mouth quickly with her hand to suppress it. Slowly she moved her gaze upwards from his chest, which was right at eye-level, to his face. His eyes faintly reflected the flames of the torches that lined the corridor. Hermione watched as his brows and face softened and his lips curled into a smirk. "Evening, Granger."


	4. The Calm After the Storm

**Chapter 4**

(Hey readers, and so the story continues! I'm also curious to see where this goes haha. Thanks for reading, and **please review and ****feel free to ask questions****, I'm open to both story related and non-story related questions**! Xo)

For what felt like minutes, Hermione and Draco just stood. Draco with a smirk plastered on his face, Hermione with raised eyebrows. Hermione made the first move; she wasn't about to let her guard down around Draco, not again. "Oh, evening, Malfoy," she finally replied as she went to step around Draco and continue to the moving staircases. She braced herself to be stopped or grabbed by him, and she was right to do so. Draco had stuck his arm out and snaked it around Hermione's waist, bringing her back in front of him. She sighed. 'Typical,' she thought to herself. His hand had moved down her side, and was now resting firmly on her hip. Hermione froze for a second. She quickly tried to wriggle out of his grip.  
>"Mmm, I don't think so," he said, inching closer. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Don't be rude now, Granger." Hermione's legs turned to jelly as she smelt the alluring aroma of cologne and…<br>"Spearmint," she uttered. Draco grinned.  
>"Bit of a weakness, eh? It's not often a girl of your…caliber… confesses to having weaknesses…" he said, loosening his grip and moving his body away from hers. Hermione was admittedly disheartened by this action. Disheartened and terribly confused.<br>"Wh…what do you want, Malfoy?" she exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest, as though she were naked and covering herself up. Draco's grin refused to budge. It stuck there, proud and smug.  
>"Granger, honestly, calm down. I'm merely trying to… amuse myself," he said while folding his arms against his chest, mirroring her actions. Hermione began fighting internally; her brain desperately wanted to be out of the situation, but her feet stuck firmly on the ground, unmoving. Draco began to pace in circles around her, "Don't you ever find yourself," he started, "lying in bed… staring at the ceiling… wondering 'what if?'…" Hermione's mind settled. His voice had a strangely hypnotic effect on her. She found herself nodding in response. Draco stopped pacing in front of her. Gently, he lifted his hand up to her face and held her cheek. She tilted her head ever so slightly into it, closing her eyes, her mind still in a state of rest. Then came what she should have been expecting from the beginning, but instead she had let the carefree part of her take hold. Draco leaned in again, face next to hers, lips near her ear. And he whispered, with nothing but malice and pure disgust, "Contrary to what ever sick thoughts you've got going through your head right now, I want <em>nothing<em> from you. _Nothing _to do with you, you filthy, dirty-blooded girl." Hermione's eyes flung open in shock as Draco lowered his hand back to his side. Soon, shock was replaced with rage. She felt her fists curl up. And her _toes_ curl up. The hatred for him and disappointment in herself for falling for him, even for a millisecond, surged through veins.  
>"Draco Malfoy! You complete and utter imbecile!" she hadn't realised that as she had shouted at him, she'd stomped her foot hard on the ground. Draco was trying so hard to keep up his façade. He had to keep reminding himself that he was the <em>Slytherin Prince<em>. He did not fall for _anyone_, especially a mudblood like Granger. The sheer thought of it was preposterous! But Draco felt his confidence slipping away from him as he stared into her eyes. Tears were starting to form in them now, and there was no denying the hurt that he'd caused her. He put his hands behind his head as he sighed. Hermione noticed his change in stance and appearance. His face had softened, and he looked tired. Her fists unclenched, tears rolling down her cheeks freely.  
>"I…don't know what it is about you, Granger…" said Draco, taking two steps back from her to give her some breathing space. An imaginary sheet had been lifted off him, and he felt relieved, like a weight off his chest. Maybe he was done with this. Maybe the thoughts he'd had over the summer had been the right ones; that the routine of muggle and mudblood hating was getting old. In a way, Hogwarts had showed him how different witches and wizards were. They had different blood, different backgrounds, but all practiced magic. Wasn't that the main thing? That despite their differences, they all had something in common? Draco shook his head, and stepped further away from Hermione.<br>"What's going on with you, Malfoy?" she said in a hushed voice, her voice croaky from crying and post-rage. He said nothing in return, took a few more steps back, still looking into her eyes, and then turned the corner, back down the stairs to the dungeons.

Midnight chimed on the clock in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory as Hermione lay in bed staring at the ceiling, just as Draco had said. She had never been so puzzled. Questions raced across her mind; what did all that mean? Was he fighting on the inside too? Which side of him was the real Draco? The side that tried to seduce her, and touched her, and made her knees buckle… or the side that made her feel inferior? She'd come to the conclusion that sleep was not going to be an option for her tonight. 'Time for a bit of reading in the common room again…' she thought. Hermione noticed the other girls' soft snores as she tiptoed out of bed. The moon shone luminous and bright in the sky, as she looked peacefully out of the window next to her bed. It was beautiful, one of the many beautiful things in her magical world. She brought her gaze to the glossy Black Lake. She giggled quietly as she remembered her fourth year at Hogwarts, how Harry had competed in the Triwizard Tournament, and she and Ronald had been trapped in the lake, awaiting rescue. Of course it had been terrifying at the time, but now in retrospect, Hermione saw it as a 'good experience'. As Hermione looked down at the Black Lake, she noticed…_him_… strolling around its edges. Her brain kicked in, 'No! Don't do it!' it screamed. Hermione rolled her eyes, sighed, and snuck off to follow him.

As she stepped into the Gryffindor common room, she took a quick look around to check that no one was there to see what she was about to do. The coast was clear as Hermione stood in front of a lion's statue in the corner of the room. "Butterscotch Beetle," she whispered. The statue slid over to the right, and revealed a trapdoor. Hermione was thankful she had memorized all the secret passages out of the castle during her 'trips' with Harry and the Marauder's Map. She followed the passage, light streaming from her wand, until she emerged from the ground under the base of a tree that grew right next to the greenhouses. And way across the grounds in the distance, Hermione could see the faint outline of Malfoy, sitting just by the lake's edge. As quiet as she was, Draco could sense her walking up behind him. He pretended not to notice, and lay down, looking up at the sky, hands behind his head, shoes just at the water's edge. Hermione lay down quietly next to him. Neither said a word or looked at each other as their hands accidentally touched for a moment. And slowly, but surely, Hermione drifted off to sleep to the sound of the water lapping up against his shoes. As soon as he heard dainty snores coming from next to him, Draco knew it was safe to turn and look at her. And there she was, just lying there, looking calm and at peace, no rage or anger… it was soothing to watch. Hermione's hands now rested on her stomach. Draco took her slumber as his queue to leave. 'Not like there's any point in me staying here. It'll give her the wrong idea if I wake up next to her… rather not deal with that awkwardness…' he reasoned with himself. He got up as quietly as he could, and began to slink away, but didn't get very far before stopping. He craned his neck up to the stars, his eyes closed. "Arrrrghhh…" he huffed, before walking back to where she lay, picking her up in his arms, and carrying her in the direction of Hagrid's hut. 'If I leave her there, she'd probably be dragged away by the giant squid before morning…' he thought, impressed at himself for this rare good deed. The aroma of her scented shampoo wafted in the air around his nose. The smell made him calm. 'Lavender…' He avoided looking down at her as he made his way to Hagrid's. Setting her down gently at the foot of the steps to the hut, Draco took one last look at her. She was a deep sleeper; there was no doubt about that. "Mmm," he nodded, satisfied with his work. He knocked on the door, and swiftly disappeared into the darkness.  
>"Wha'? Grr… too ruddy late fer this…" said Hagrid, woken up by Fang who was barking in response to the knocks at the door. Hagrid stared sleepily at the sleeping form settled at the foot of his steps. "'Ermione? Is 'at you?" Hermione shifted at the booming sound of Hagrid's voice.<br>"Hmm…?" she managed, falling back to sleep again. Hagrid shrugged, and carried Hermione inside, resting her on the sofa before going back to sleep.


	5. Tutor

**Chapter 5**

(Hey readers, this update has come very early! Enjoy!

Also an update, I have a new personal blog (which can be** _found on my profile_**) for those who want to **_get some advice on ANYTHING_**, **_read my articles_**, **_and just get to know a little bit more about me_**.

_ANY emails can be sent to the address listed on my profile!_

and I guarantee **full confidentiality and anonymity** when posting advice on my blog. **Read and review!**Xo) 

Her smell was all over his body. He was covered in it. Lavender. And rather than being repulsed by it like he should have been, Draco enjoyed how it lingered on him. When he snuck back to the castle and eventually into his bed, it was already 2 in the morning. Comforted by the smell of lavender and thoughts of a peaceful, sleeping Hermione, Draco, in a rarely content state of mind, fell asleep.

Hermione woke up to the wet, slobbery tongue of Fang on her fingers. "Euuurrgh, Fang!" she yelled, sitting up and wiping her hand on her dirt-covered pyjama bottoms. She looked around at her surroundings. 'Why am I at Hagrid's…?' Then the events of last night came rushing back to her. Draco. Lying silently on the lake's edge. She faintly remembered him carrying her to Hagrid's, but wasn't sure if that had happened or if she'd just dreamt it... 'No,' she thought, 'Malfoy wouldn't have done that…Maybe Hagrid saw me there and got me…' She got up and saw Hagrid still fast asleep on his bed, covered in a patchwork quilt. Deciding not to wake him, she slipped outside and walked back up to the castle for breakfast.

When she arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, hair a mess, smudges of dirt still on her pyjama bottoms, people stared. Although many of the students had gotten into the habit of wandering down from their dormitories still in their pyjamas to have breakfast, Hermione was always primped and ready for class. She took her seat next to Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table, and helped herself to a tall glass of pumpkin juice. Her two friends looked at her, mouths agape. Ron looked as though he was trying to say something, but just couldn't find the words. Harry didn't hesitate in questioning her.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" he asked. Hermione shrugged and reached for an apricot danish. Harry and Ron exchanged astonished glances.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione. Harry looked down and pushed his eggs around his plate.

"She's over with McLaggen…" he mumbled, nodding his head in their direction. Hermione looked over to them. Cormac had his arm draped around Ginny's shoulders, and they were both laughing with Neville as Seamus and Dean battled each other for the last pork sausage. Hermione's eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table, and to her surprise, a pair of grey eyes looked back at her. They looked worn and despondent, as did their owner. She could see the perplexity from last night's events written all over Malfoy's face. Hermione noticed as a certain Pansy Parkinson, who had accidentally split juice over his robes while trying to get his attention, disrupted his gaze. She saw him get up to leave the hall after briefly yelling at Pansy. Ron was clicking his fingers in front of Hermione's face.

"What, Ron?" she snapped. He shrunk back in his seat, mumbling to himself. Hermione continued eating before gesturing a 'see you later' to the boys, and heading upstairs to get ready for classes.

Draco sat in the Slytherin dungeons alone with his thoughts. He had positioned himself on a large three-seater sofa that was coloured a deep, forest green. There, staring at the large portrait of Salazar Slytherin that hung above the fireplace, Draco tried to organise his mind. Slytherin's eyes bore back at him as he was reminded of why he'd been sorted into this house to begin with. He was meant for it. The Sorting Hat had announced it even before it had touched his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 'Why me…' Draco began pacing around the common room. He knew he'd become infatuated with her. The idea of wanting something he couldn't have was too tempting not to pass up. It was a challenge. And Slytherins never denied a challenge. 'But if that's all this is…a _test_…why did I care about…last night…no.' Draco shook away the doubts that filled his head and flopped back onto the sofa.

Hermione hurried up the stairs. Her not-caring-about-anything-today attitude had completely worn off as she realised how unprepared she was for her classes. Once she'd reached her dormitory she changed into her robes in 10 seconds flat and shoved her equipment into her satchel. Then, she slowed, and went to stare at herself in the mirror, fingers absentmindedly twisting one of her brown, mangled curls. She frowned at what she saw looking back at her. Hermione huffed and attempted to untangle her hair with a wide-toothed comb. After several minutes, it began to look reasonably smooth, and sat in soft ringlets. Satisfied with her work, she applied a touch of clear lip balm, grabbed her satchel, and headed to Potions.

As she wandered down the corridors to Potions, a very flustered-looking Professor McGonagall approached Hermione. "Oh, Miss Granger. Thank goodness I found you. I've been meaning to discuss with you the new tutoring program. Would you mind coming with me to my office for a moment?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Professor." She found it difficult to keep up with McGonagall's hasty pace as they weaved through crowds of students heading to classes. When they entered the office, Professor McGonagall motioned to Hermione to take a seat.

"Alright, Miss Granger. I presume you've decided to put your name down as a volunteer, correct?" questioned McGonagall. Hermione found herself obliged to agree.

"Yes, Professor," she replied. McGonagall nodded.

"The details for all volunteer tutors are as follows: private sessions are held every night of the week, except Saturdays and Sundays. Either Professor Snape or myself will assign your students to you. You will be tutoring five students for the remainder of the year; each student will see you one night of the week for tuition in any subjects he or she decides she requires assistance in. Is that clear?" explained Professor McGonagall. Hermione tried to process everything she just heard. 'Surely I'll be able to fit in my own studies while tutoring…' she thought.

"Yes," she said confidently, "Please let me know when the students have been assigned. Thank you, Professor."

"Very good, Miss Granger." McGonagall lifted a hand to her head and waved Hermione out.


	6. Encounter

**Chapter 6**

(Hey guys, here's the long awaited Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, enjoy this short but sweet chapter! Chapter 7 will be out in a week. Xo)

Walking away from Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione was no longer pushed around by the crowds of students; everyone had already started their classes. "Hahaha! Draco, stop…." Hermione raised an eyebrow as she peered her head around an alcove that the giggles seemed to be coming from. She was already late for class but after hearing _his _name, her anxiousness to get to Potions disappeared and was replaced by curiosity. As she looked into the alcove, Hermione was met by a pair of striking green eyes and poker-straight, raven hair. Pansy Parkinson. "You! What do you want? Ever think to mind your own business?" she screeched at her. Hermione felt herself shy away as she saw a flash of Pansy and Draco's bodies entangled in one another. Draco, who before Hermione had stepped in, had been holding Pansy's body against the shadowed alcove wall, hands creeping up her thighs. As soon as she'd peeked into their hiding spot, Draco had withdrawn himself from Pansy, and was now standing with arms folded, staring Hermione straight in the eyes. He refused to let her think he'd 'gone soft' for her, especially after last night. Pansy stood with her hands tightly on her hips, obviously annoyed at their intimacy being interrupted.

"I…" started Hermione, before backing away and continuing on to her Potions class.

Draco unfolded his arms and went to walk away, realising that he was also late for Potions, when he was stopped by Pansy tugging his shirt. "Draco…" she drawled, pulling him towards her. He jerked his arm away from her grasp, rolled his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Pansy, this has to stop. Right now. I'm done with this, got it?" he said while doing up two undone shirt buttons and straightening his collar. Her jaw dropped.

"What? Um, no, Draco. I don't think so. You can't just do that to me. I'm Pansy Parkinson!" she exclaimed, her voice faltering slightly. He gave her his most dashing smile and lifted his hand to her cheek, holding it softly. Pansy let out a small moan at his touch and their eyes met.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied smoothly, still smiling, "And I can do whatever. I. Like." Draco dropped his hand as he saw the fury building in Pansy's eyes. He decided leaving was the best way to avoid her physical, hissy outburst.


	7. Closer

**Chapter 7**

(Hey everyone, I promise to try and write more frequently after that lengthy hiatus! Keep reading and reviewing! What does everyone think will happen to Draco and Hermione? Xo)

As Draco drifted through the entrance to Slughorn's Potions class, he couldn't help but scan the room for Hermione. And there she was, standing between Harry and Ron while Slughorn explained the day's task: successfully brewing Veritaserum. "Oh, Mr Malfoy! Please do hurry up and join us, this is a very important lesson after all," said Professor Slughorn as he noticed Draco enter the classroom. Draco strode towards Blaise and Goyle and leaned on a desk next to them. Hermione did not take her gaze off Slughorn.

Draco had tactically volunteered to get ingredients and equipment for the brewing as he'd seen Hermione collecting her own. When he approached the equipment cupboards, Draco went out of his way to nudge Hermione while reaching for a small measuring vial. "Do you mind?" she hissed as her potions book dropped from her arms, which already held a number of strange ingredients. Draco smirked. He took advantage of the opportunity.

"Look, Granger. About earlier…" he started. Hermione knew what this was leading to.

"Draco, I don't think it's appropriate for us to be having this conversation. Besides, I don't really care for whatever it is you have to say," replied Hermione, bending down to pick up her book. She felt a touch on her shoulder. Draco's hand slid down her arm and his fingers snaked around her wrist. He bent down next to her.

"Later then. Meet me later. Library, after dinner," he whispered, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Harry and Ron were laughing about something at a desk on the other side of the room. Goyle and Blaise were sniggering as Pansy strutted into the room, furiously adjusting her skirt and hair. Draco got up before Hermione could protest his suggestion, and left her sitting there on the floor, dumbstruck.

Hermione refused to go to dinner that night. Her three friends worried about her; first it was turning up a total wreck at breakfast, and now this. Harry had insisted that he would bring her back some pudding. Pacing in the common room, Hermione fought with herself about meeting with Draco. 'It's not right…' she thought. She knew the blonde hair and steel grey eyes were getting to her, she could feel it… everywhere. She tentatively went upstairs to grab her robe and slipped it on over her uniform, checking that her wand was inside it, just in case. When the clock in the common room struck 8.30pm, Hermione made her way towards the library, before the crowds of students would begin leaving the Great Hall.

"Oh, Draco! Over here!" yelled Pansy as he entered through the giant hallway of the Great Hall. Draco was not in the mood for Pansy's moaning and groaning and gossiping. Unfortunately for him there were no empty spots along the Slytherin table besides the one next to her. 'Just my luck,' he thought. After a subtle look across to the Gryffindor table, he noticed that Granger was not to be seen.

"Look, Draco," she started as he sat down, "I've decided to forgive you for being so awful to me this morning." Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy gripped his arm and plastered her head on his shoulder. Blaise and Goyle sitting across the table couldn't help themselves and were buckled over in laughter at Draco's obvious discontent.

When he had finished hurriedly shovelling his food down his throat, Draco got up in an attempt to escape from Pansy's clutches. She noticed immediately and quickly stood up too, her grip on Draco hardening, dragging him out of the hall. Pansy waited just outside the hall's entrance until everyone else had exited, Draco still in her grip. Very patiently, he waited for Pansy to suggest something so he could shut her down. He let her hold his arm and drag him out of the Great Hall only to drag him back in when everyone had left it. He let her straddle him on a seat at the Slytherin table. "Well, Draco…" she said while stroking his hair, "I was thinking… we have a little fun tonight? To make up for this morning..." Draco held back a cringe as Pansy desperately tried grinding on top of him while moaning in his ear. He couldn't take it anymore, and he was late for, well, more important things. Draco placed a firm hand on each of Pansy's shoulders and forced her off him.

"Pansy, stop. Please. Honestly, you're embarrassing yourself. I'm seeing someone else, and in fact, I'm late to meet with her now. So if you don't mind…" he explained while lifting her up and snaking out from underneath her. Dusting himself off, he managed a small smile at the now whimpering girl, and went on his way to the Library.


	8. Library

**Chapter 8**

(Hope you liked the cliffhanger, readers ;) Keep reading, you'll like this chapter… Xo)

_**HARRY**_

_When I saw her walking towards us in the Great Hall for breakfast, I immediately knew something was wrong… something was different. In the years that I had known Hermione, she had not once done this. Not even when she turned into a nervous wreck come exam time. No… this was something else. Then when she'd refused to come to dinner, I decided to confront her. Of course she gave me the whole, 'I'm fine, I'm fine!' response, as was expected, but that just proved that something was up… When I got back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner, she wasn't in the common room. I went to knock on the door to give her the pudding I saved her, and there wasn't an answer at all… Gee, I wonder what Ron's thinking… probably hasn't quite hit him yet, the daft twit…_

_**RON**_

_Mmm… pancakes… Oh, Hermione looks good in her pyjamas with her hair ruffled like that… Mmm… bacon…_

Hermione made herself known to Madame Pince as she entered the library, and searched for a quiet spot to wait for Malfoy. Choosing a secluded study desk (to ensure that if any students decided to visit the library tonight they would not be noticed), she sat down, picked a book off of the shelf towering over her, and waited. She began to get nervous at the thought of an arranged meeting with him alone. 'What if he doesn't come… What if this is all some sick Slytherin joke… What if…' thought Hermione. But her thoughts were cut short by the sound of footsteps. Hermione turned to look around the corner of the giant bookcase that shielded her, only to see Madame Pince returning books to their proper place a few bookcases away from her. She sighed with relief, but as she was about to shift back around to continue reading, _there he was_. "Draco..." Hermione turned to see his familiar face.

"Granger, just relax...Please..."

Dressed in his usual white shirt, black tie and trousers, Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the bookcase in front of Hermione, not two feet away from her. She felt her heart rate soar and her palms start to sweat as he came forward and took a seat next to her at the table. The allure of his cologne made her weak. His blonde hair was ruffled, as though he'd been stressing or just had an intense moment of intimacy. His tie sat loosely under the undone collar of his shirt. Draco caught Hermione looking him up and down, and slowly rolled up his sleeves. Whether or not she was aware of it, her mouth was agape and her hands gripped stiffly to either side of the seat of her chair. Draco could see that Hermione was obviously not relaxing. "Honestly, girl. Calm down," he said, gently touching her knee. At his touch, Hermione seemed to melt. Her hands released the chair and her expression softened, as she looked Draco in the eyes. He thought now would be a good time to start talking, before she got worked up again. "So about this morning…" he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "It's not what you think, Granger. With Parkinson. She's just -"

"Your type?" Hermione cut in. She'd gotten her mind straight now after swooning not-so-subtly at Draco. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, craning his neck back, staring at the ceiling.

"I see the way you look at me, Granger. Like you want me," he said, coming back to look at her. Hermione blushed furiously and averted her gaze to the floor.

"I don't know what -" she started.

"Don't deny it. Even Blaise noticed. I'm sure the two idiots you hang around with have noticed as well." Hermione lost her cool demeanour at Draco's remark. Not even she knew what her feelings for him were. She slowly lifted her eyes to look at him and noticed his mouth forming a slight grin, "I'm right, aren't I?" he said smugly, loosening his tie further and undoing a shirt button.

"Look, I think you're getting in over your head, Malfoy. I don't…" Hermione was fighting a losing battle. There was a short silence.

"Don't what?"

"…Don't know exactly… what's going on… I'm just stressed with exams and everything, ok! You were distracting me with all your flirting and playing and mind games!" lied Hermione. Draco laughed lightly. Of course, he didn't buy it. She got up to leave before he rubbed it in her face anymore. Draco waved his hand, motioning for her to calm down.

"Sit, Granger. We're not done here," he ordered. She shot a look at him that said '_You're_ ordering _me_ around?' but sat anyway. He leaned forward, his face so close to hers that she could again smell the spearmint. He placed his hands on her forearms and his eyes bore into hers. "I don't know what it is about you. I can't figure it out. But I _have_ to have you. Just once. I don't want the whole lovey-dovey thing. Just one time, that's all I'm asking. Just so I can get over whatever's wrong with me." Hermione was lost for words.

"One…time?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _please_. You do know what I mean, don't you?" he replied, slightly confused. Hermione was even more confused. 'Does he want… to sleep with me?' she thought to herself. She didn't know if she was ready for that. She knew Draco was… experienced. And she knew that she definitely wasn't, which put her in a very vulnerable position. Draco was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Not feeling particularly patient, he decided to move things along. His hands moved from her forearms to her knees, and travelled up her thighs. Things were happening too fast for Hermione to comprehend, and so she let them happen, which Draco noticed when she gasped at his forwardness. With considerable force, he lifted her onto his lap, hands resting again on her thighs. One of Draco's hands moved to tangle itself in Hermione's hair, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met, Hermione gripped Draco's shoulders as his hands crept further under her skirt, finally reaching the fabric of her panties. He played with the fabric while his fingers still lingered in her hair keeping her in the kiss. Hermione instinctively went to brush Draco's hands away when he'd gone for her panties, but with not much effort. Instead of knocking her hand away, Draco grabbed it and guided it to her wetness. He took away from her lips and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, bet you never felt that before…" Hermione failed to suppress a moan as she felt him shift the crotch of her panties aside.

"Draco, what are you doing!" she said, her hands on his chest, pushing him back. He sighed, fingers waiting between her thighs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked. Hermione knew what he wanted, and she'd been lusting after him for so long, so what was she waiting for…


	9. Exit

**Chapter 9**

Draco was growing impatient. She hadn't tried very hard to stop him before, and just when things got interesting…

"Draco…" she said finally, clutching his shoulders again, harder and harder. Hermione grinded slightly against him and went to kiss him. Draco smirked. 'Finally,' he thought to himself. Hermione let go, for good. She remembered Ron's pathetic attempts at flirting, and the way Harry always had _something_ going on. She was tired, and now, it was time for her to finally give in to her lust without a care in the world, very unlike her, but very satisfying. All the while, Draco took advantage of the situation, for he did not know how long it would last until she stopped him again… _if_ she did. He wasted no time in getting Hermione riled up, making her want him as much as possible. He brought his hand to his mouth and briefly sucked a finger before placing it back at her opening, and slowly slipping it into her.

"Oh, Draco…" mumbled Hermione, gripping tighter on to his shoulders. Hiding a smile, he continued pumping his finger, in and out, while restrained moans escaped from Hermione's mouth. Draco could feel her silently begging for more. He withdrew his hand from between her legs and placed the wet finger in his mouth, tasting her arousal. Her honey brown eyes bore into his steel-grey ones; there was no denying the connection between them.

"Let's say we…postpone our activities," suggested Draco, hands resting on her thighs while she was still seated on his lap. Hermione raised an eyebrow, amused at his suggestion.

"And why is that, Malfoy?" she said, while absent-mindedly stroking his bright blonde hair lightly with her hand. He smiled at her calmness.

"If I may remind you, we are in quite a public place at the moment, Miss Granger… I think if I were to take you, I'd like our surroundings to be a bit more… intimate," he replied. The words snapped Hermione out of her dreamy state of mind. 'Oh my goodness, what am I doing! This isn't me!' Draco had lifted her off his lap and now stood, straightening his clothes and running his fingers through his hair. "Or we could just stop all this right now…" he said, noticing Hermione's sudden drop in spontaneity. _She _noticed his obvious frustration, but knew she didn't want to take whatever they had at that moment any further.

"Draco… I'm sorry…" she said, wrapping her arms around him. Draco lightly took her arms from around him and turned to leave.

"I don't have time for time wasters, Granger!" he said, as she watched him walk the long corridor to the library's giant exit.


	10. Dream

**Chapter 10**

"_Draco… I'm sorry…" she said, wrapping her arms around him. Draco lightly took her arms from around him and turned to leave._

"_I don't have time for time wasters, Granger!" he said, as she watched him walk the long corridor to the library's giant exit." _

Draco sat alone in the Slytherin common room. The night's events were too much for him right now, he felt tired and very, very unsatisfied.

"Feeling alright, mate?" It was Blaise, making his way down the stairs from the bedrooms. With a tumbler of Firewhiskey in one hand and lit cigarette in the other, Draco nodded silently and motioned for Blaise to take a seat next to him on the chaise.

"Zabini…" started Draco, as Blaise put a cigarette to his lips and lit it, "Believe it or not… I mean, personally I'm finding it _very _hard to believe… but, I'm having problems with a certain girl…" Both boys took long drags of their cigarettes and Draco followed his with a swig from his glass. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he smirked, "And who's the lucky lady? I'm presuming it isn't Pansy as I'm sure you'd have no trouble at all with her… Actually, I doubt any guy would have trouble with her…"

"You're right, it isn't Parkinson. It's someone else, but I think I'll keep her identity a secret for now. The point is, Blaise, is that she won't let me… have my way with her. There's only so many times I can try, and quite frankly it's becoming quite tedious, but Merlin, _I want her_." Another swig from his glass and Draco could feel the Firewhiskey taking effect. Blaise had never heard his friend talk this way about a girl. Girls _never _turned down Draco Malfoy. Even Blaise knew that.

"Look, mate", he said, smoke streaming out in an exhale, "If you reckon she's worth it, keep tryin'. Otherwise, forget it. Plenty of other 'shaggable' women in this dump, aren't there?" Draco nodded, Blaise was right.

"Let's get pissed," suggested Draco, already half way there. Blaise laughed, and the two boys sat in the common room, smoking cigarette after cigarette and gulping glass after glass until the early hours of the morning when finally they slowly stumbled up the stairs to bed.

While Draco had the best sleep of his life that night, Hermione didn't sleep a wink. She'd been contemplating whether she'd missed her chance with Draco or if she'd done the right thing by stopping what they were doing. She knew he had a reputation, that what he was doing was purely for his own satisfaction, pure _lust_. What Hermione didn't know was if she wanted to be a part of that or not. 'I suppose now it doesn't matter, seeing as he's over trying to seduce me…' she thought to herself, turning over in her bed for the hundredth time. Half awake, she turned to look at the clock sitting on her bedside table. The hands ticked away, as it showed 4 o'clock. 'Enough is enough, Hermione. You're being ridiculous. He's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake. A sneaky, manipulative snake. Sleep is what you _really _need,' she reasoned, and closed her eyes tight.

"_Draco? What are you doing here?" Hermione awoke after tossing and turning all night over thoughts of the man who now leaned against the end of her four-poster, eyes wild, and a smooth smirk formed by his lips. She relaxed to hear the noises of the other girls snoring, signalling that they were all fast asleep. _

"_What do you think I'm here for? To collect, of course…" he replied, casting a silencing charm non-verbally before crawling onto the bed, stopping right on top of her. His defined arms held up his weight over her, Hermione could feel his arousal on her own through the sheets and clothing. He leant down, his face next to hers, lips brushing her ear, and he whispered, "I want you." Hermione inhaled sharply, and the next moment found the two connected at the lips. They fought desperately for more contact, as the sheets were pulled aside and hands tugged at clothing. Draco sat up, Hermione still lying on the bed. He hastily removed his shirt, button by button, throwing it to the floor. His trousers shortly followed. He beckoned for Hermione to sit up, and she obeyed. Draco brought her scarlet nightie up over her head, leaving them both sitting on the bed in just their underwear. He didn't even stop to admire her before moving them both back down, ravaging her lips once again. Moans and heavy breaths escaped their mouths as Hermione let his fingers pull down her panties to her shins. She kicked the red lace off her completely, her hands feeling each crevice of his neck and back while he trailed kisses down her chest. Draco went to multi-tasking; he placed kisses on the inside of her thighs before reaching her already wet folds, all the while taking his underwear off and flinging them over the side of the bed. His lips and tongue worked hard on her, much to Hermione's satisfaction as she gripped the wooden headboard, no longer holding back on the moans and screams. Building her up to just before her peak, he moved back up to her, kissing her to let her taste herself and holding her by her hips firmly. She felt him at her entrance, skin to skin, and he was hard as anything. He was riling her up, his shaft grinding against her, leaving her silently begging for him to get on with it. With another soft kiss, Draco drove himself into Hermione, not willing to wait any longer. She let out a short gasp at how he filled her and he groaned at the sensation. Draco pinned her hands above her and continued thrusting, in and out, gradually get faster as she got wetter and as they came closer to climax. Hermione screamed his name as he growled hers, and with that he collapsed beside her. Both lay panting, and Draco turned to look at her. He stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips before shifting to get out of bed. Silently he began pulling on his clothes, while Hermione opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. He looked at her one last time before slipping into the darkness, leaving her there wondering if it had just all been a…_

'Dream…' Hermione awoke in a sweat. She needed him, just as much as he needed her, to put their curiosity to rest. Sitting up, she knew what had to be done and it had to be done _now_. If Draco wasn't going to pursue her any longer, she was going to have to pursue him.


	11. Hall

**Chapter 11**

(Oh my, it's been a while! I've been super busy lately with this and that, but I promise more frequent updates. Sorry to keep you waiting, enjoy! Xo)

Hermione awoke early in a determined state of mind. Her task of pursuing Malfoy seemed only too easy for her, if she put in the effort, she'd have him in a heartbeat. Today was a new day, he'd brought out this seductive siren side of her that she didn't even know existed, and now she was about to use it against him. Sashaying from her bed to the bathroom, so the transformation began.

Malfoy was disturbed from his sleep by a killer hangover and an unwelcomed hard-on courtesy of Miss Hermione Granger. He groaned into his pillow and rolled back over onto his back, bare chest exposed to the sunlight. 'Well, at least Granger will keep her distance after last night,' he thought.

Slipping out of the Slytherin common room to the busy hallways, Draco made a special effort to start 'observing' people. Well, _girls_. Girls everywhere, some that he could swear he'd never seen before. And they _eyed _him, like tigers eyeing their prey. 'This is going to be easier than I thought', smirked Malfoy, as he continued on to the Great Hall for some well-needed breakfast.

Across the hall Hermione spied a glistening pair on eyes that were unfortunately not on her, yet. She was standing at the hall's entrance, peaking in to make sure he was there. She'd primped and preened and when she was finally satisfied with her improved appearance, she'd decided the teasing could commence. With a deep inhale that lifted up her chest, Hermione entered the hall with the most confident aura surrounding her. She never thought there would be a day that every eye in the room would be staring at her. She was _that girl_.

Draco was midway through his eggs when she walked in. He slammed a fist on the table with a feeling of shock and anger. 'The little fox is playing with me!' he thought. Who knew Hermione Granger could look so amazing; her hair was smooth and golden like honey, her lips were the rosiest shade of pink and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Jaws hit the floor, spoons dropped and girls gossiped as Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Harry. Malfoy could see that both boys had not taken much notice of the incredible woman sitting next to them, and were obviously too engrossed in their pancakes. And then her gaze met his. Draco quickly returned to his half-eaten eggs, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he was gawking. He sat up straight in his seat, gaining back his cool composure, and after finishing his breakfast, got up to leave. Walking out of the hall, he loosened his tie, and pushed up his sleeves, stopping behind a delicious blonde Slytherin who had been eyeing him all morning. Draco bent down, and whispered a silky message in her ear before continuing on his way out of the hall. And all the time, Hermione had been watching.


	12. Game

**Chapter 12**

(Hope you liked the last update! Keep reading and reviewing Xo)

"Where are we going?" she asked as they snaked through the dark corridors of the Slytherin dungeons. Candice was not the brightest of girls, but she was devilishly attractive and adored by many. 'Heaven knows why she was put in Slytherin… dim-witted bimbo…' thought Malfoy to himself as he led her to a quiet, secluded alcove of the maze-like dungeons. But there was a reason behind Draco's choice of girl; Candice gossiped like mad, and rumours about their 'meeting' would be heard across the school by tomorrow's supper. Draco hoped that Granger would not miss out on the whispers. 'That'll teach her not to play mind games with me…nobody plays games with a Malfoy'. A brush of hair on his cheek coaxed him from his thoughts; Candice was leaning into him, trailing kisses along his neck towards his ear. Draco rolled his eyes; she'd obviously been 'around'. He gripped her shoulders and spun them around so he had her against the wall. "Draco..." she started, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Turn around," he ordered. She winked and gave him a lusty smirk before turning around to face the wall. With ease he bent her forward, lifting up her skirt so her rich, green, satin panties were on show. He placed a finger under them and tugged them down, to reveal three, generously sized love-bites on her ass cheeks. Draco smirked with amusement while undoing his own pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, freeing his erection.

"Mmm…" purred Candice, awaiting what was to come. There wasn't any need for Draco to bother with foreplay, Candice was already soaked, and he had wanted it to be over with already. He slipped himself in, hands on either side of her hips as Candice let out a moaned "Oohh!". Draco relaxed himself, and suddenly began imagining Hermione in Candice's place. His fantasy took over as he pounded harder and harder into the girl in front of him, head craned back in ecstasy over the feel and thought that it was not the blonde bimbo, but instead the Gryffindor brunette that he still lusted after. He shifted a hand to her ass, eyes closed in bliss, and gave the flesh a hearty smack, pushing harder and deeper into her wetness. Candice's moans turned to screams of pleasure as they both came with a last grunt. Draco withdrew himself, his cum dripping from his tip, covered in Candice's own cum. Candice stood upright and adjusted herself, smiling. "Thanks for a _great_ time, Draco," she swooned, staring him right in the eyes, "See you around." And with that, she was gone, while Draco pulled up his trousers and straightened his shirt.

"And now we wait," he sighed, strolling off to his room for a well-earned sleep.

Hermione's brow furrowed in annoyance as she tried to focus on her Ancient Runes homework, but the chattering and giggling from Lavender and Parvati made it almost impossible. "Honestly, you too, what's all the fuss about!" she exclaimed to the two girls. The common room was almost empty save for the girls and a few others huddled by the fireplace. Lavender and Parvati turned to face Hermione, and chuckled as Lavender leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Candice Phillips… that fifth year in Slytherin… has been telling _everyone_… that she and Draco Malfoy got… _intimate_… last night!" Hermione raised her eyebrows, as Lavender returned to chat with Parvati. She supposed it wasn't that much of a shock, it _was_ Draco Malfoy, after all.

'Hmm… seems like I need to… up my game.' she thought to herself, and packed up her things, returning to her dormitory.


	13. Drink

**Chapter 13**

(Hi readers, thanks for being so so patient! And thanks to all the new subscribers, please let me know if you have any ideas for the story and where you'd like it to head! Can't make any promises but it would be lovely to get some different opinions Xo)

Draco heaved a sigh and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back against the chair. The library was quiet, and he appreciated the solitude, away from his constant 'followers'. There was the occasional sound of footsteps and Madam Pince's soft muttering.  
>"Hmm, and what do we have here?" said a smooth, silky voice. Draco spun around and a grin instantly formed on his face. She was an absolute sight, and Draco could not believe this was all because of him. She wore polished, patent shoes and stockings up to her thighs. Her skirt left not much to the imagination and revealed a peak of lace and suspenders. Her shirt was half unbuttoned to reveal her black, lace bra. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders. How she had been let into the library he didn't know. 'Probably sneaked in, smart girl…' he thought.<br>"Miss Granger, how nice to see you." Draco stood as she walked closer to him. Stopping inches away from him, she stared with sultry eyes.

"Well, hi, Mr Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here." Draco swallowed hard. His palms began to sweat, he was at a loss for words, he was afraid that if he tried to speak nothing would come out. "I just finished tutoring this _adorable_ second year. I came to relax, you know, have a quiet read," her hands slipped under his untucked shirt and began creeping up Draco's torso, "… but I don't want to disturb you of course. See you around, Draco." Hermione lowered her hands, her eyes still gazing into his. Draco stood dumbfounded, desperately trying to keep his cool. She reached into her bra and pulled out a small, folded piece of parchment, and slid it into his trouser pocket. Smiling an angelic smile, she turned and disappeared out of sight. As soon as Draco lost sight of her, he collapsed into his chair, rubbing his forehead. 'Merlin…' he thought.

Hermione sighed heavily with relief as she rounded the corridor outside the library. 'Phew… almost lost my confidence there…' she thought. Now she had 30 minutes to prepare for 'phase two'. If all went according to her plan, Draco would be begging for her to be his by tomorrow morning. There was a quiet, rarely visited spot just outside of the castle that Hermione had found whilst wandering through the grounds searching for a peaceful spot to read and study. She'd managed to convince Fred and George to provide her with one of their stashed bottles of Firewhisky, for the small price of doing their homework for the next two weeks, and they didn't ask questions. It was nearly midnight, and Hermione peered around corners, watching the roaming prefects return to their dorms for the night. When the coast was clear, Hermione threw on her cloak and headed outside, waiting, bottle in hand, standing against the cold, stonewall of the castle overlooking the Black Lake.

Draco strode out of the castle, chatting with Slytherin prefects on the way; they all thought he was about to get lucky and were very encouraging of that. The icy wind nipped his skin and he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, his white shirt billowing around him. He rounded the corner of the castle as Hermione's note had instructed and there he saw her, leaning against the castle wall, looking out over the lake. She turned and smiled at him, and he noticed her arms crossed tightly across her torso in an attempt to keep warm. Careful not to break his apathetic demeanour, Draco went and casually leant against the wall next to her, not offering to warm her up by holding her. 'Merlin forbid if I let her think I actually _care_ about her,' he thought.

"You know I didn't think you'd come," she said. Draco shrugged and heard the clink of a bottle against the wall.

"You cheeky girl, what have you brought then?" he asked, moving to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, arms trapping her, lips closing in on her cheek. "I said what have you brought?" Hermione saw the muscles in his arms tense, his hot breath against her ear. She giggled and lifted up the Firewhiskey between them, waving the bottle in his face.

"Surprise," she said. He grinned and grabbed it off her.

"I didn't know you drank Miss Granger. Closet alcoholic, are we? Tsk, tsk…" Draco proceeded to open the bottle and took a long swig from it.

"I don't really," said Hermione, taking the bottle from him and gulping from it. She scrunched her nose and handed it back to him. Draco looked amused. 'Finally something she isn't good at,' he thought.

"Oh gosh, that's awful!" she said, wiping her mouth and lowering herself to the ground.

"It's going to be a long night…" Draco took another swig and sat down with her.


	14. Unexpected

**Chapter 14 – **

(Sorry about the short chapters… I'm just lazy. Fiction writing is what I do 24/7 so it gets tiring after a while! Hopefully this appeases you guys for now Xo)

"Draco? Draco, wake up," I said. He stirred from his foetal position on the ground next to me and grumbled. I reached out my hand to shake his shoulder and before I could he grabbed it and glared at me.

"I can't believe I passed out before you did," he said. I laughed and he rubbed his head and sat up. The sun was starting to rise and condensation rose in a cloud of mist from the lake's surface. "Did you have fun, then?"

I picked up the empty bottle of Firewhiskey and got up to get back to bed before anyone woke up.

"It was… interesting, to say the least. Maybe next time you won't be such a lightweight, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco scoffed and didn't move to follow me - he just sat there.

"_Next time_?" he asked.

"Yes, next time! And you can bring the Firewhiskey!" I called back. 

"Morning, Blaise," I said, taking a seat at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Blaise raised an eyebrow at me.

"You seem unusually cheerful and, might I add, quite unkempt…" he said, cutting up bacon on his plate. I helped myself to scrambled eggs and he impatiently waited for an explanation.

"If you must know, I had quite an uneventful night. Drinking, debauchery, you know, the usual. So you can stop staring, Zabini, I'm trying to eat."

Blaise dropped his knife and fork on the table. "Alright, who is she? You're killing me here," he said. I leant in closer so no one could hear; most of the others were having their own conversations or leaving for classes anyway.

"It's bloody Granger…"

"What! No. No way. Really?"

"Yeah, I know, but honestly, behind the books and know-it-all attitude there's a girl craving to be fucked. And she's playing so damn hard to get. Last night she got me drunk. And I mean completely gone. So much so that I didn't even get to make a pass at her. Who does this girl think she is?"

I could tell Blaise was too confused for words, so I left him in his shocked state in the Great Hall. I decided skipping classes today was in order and that returning to bed was definitely more important. 

"Hermione, are you ok?" It was Ron, poking and prodding my arm. I was exhausted and struggling to get through breakfast. On my way back to the castle I'd tried flattening my hair and straightening my shirt but I knew I still looked a mess. Harry was reading the Prophet and Ron was placing pancakes onto my plate and dousing them in syrup.

"Ron, honestly, stop it!" I said, pushing the pancakes away from me. Last night's Firewhiskey bubbled in my stomach. I washed the feeling down with pumpkin juice and stood to leave. Ron got up too, and followed me out of the hall. I walked faster to get away but he started jogging, catching up to me easily. I felt his hand grip my forearm.

"'Mione, what's going on?" he asked, hand still on my arm, eyes staring deeply. I sighed – he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Ron, it's really none of your business. Now please, let me go." I said, trying to pull my arm away. I felt his grip tighten, my forearm prickling with pain. "Ron! Let me go!"

I could hear her as soon as I rounded the corner out of the Great Hall.

"Ron! Let me go!"

I quickened my step to see what was going on. He had her by the forearm, his knuckles white from holding on so hard.

"Weasley, what do you think you're doing?" I said, approaching them calmly. He quickly let her go and stepped back. Huffing and mumbling, he stalked off. Granger looked frightened… vulnerable… standing there in the corridor. She rubbed her forearm, a red mark clearly visible, and turned to walk off.

"Granger, don't run off just yet." I said. She stopped and without warning, turned and wrapped her arms around me. I could hear her sobbing into my shoulder. I stroked her back and held her closer, then suddenly, she pushed herself off me.

"Uh.. um.. Thanks.. I'm fine..." she said, wiping tears from her cheeks. And off she ran.


	15. This Was It

**Chapter 15**

"Are you ok, Hermione? You seem a bit, um, distracted today…" Lavender looked at me and I was sure she noticed the sheen on my eyes and pink blotchiness on my face from crying.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. It's just hay fever, I think…" I said, letting my hair fall further across my face to hide it.

"Oh, ok."

"Well, that's all for tonight I think. You're doing really well, Lavender." I said, helping her to pack up her things.

"Thanks so much for helping me out, Hermione! I'll see you later," she said, slinging her satchel over her shoulder and leaving the library. I heard the giant doors open and close as I began to pack up my own books. Gee, Ron was really out of line today. And Draco… I'd been thinking too much about him. That night that we passed out by the lake, I'd dreamt of him. And he was right next to me…

"_Malfoy! Malfoy, wake up!" I shook him until he hazily woke from his sleep. The moon reflected off the lake's shiny black surface. He winced at me and propped himself up on his elbows._

"_What?" he yawned._

"_We should really be getting back…" I said, getting on my knees. _

"_Why?"_

"_What if we get caught?" I asked. He still seemed groggy from the Firewhiskey. _

"_Granger…" he mumbled, "come here…" I shifted and lay down next to him and in a second he was leaned over me. I pulled him to me and our lips met in a fierce kiss. We rolled and the power of being on top of him consumed me. I could taste the Firewhiskey on his lips as he held my waist and grinded into me with his hardness. A sort of blurry scene of moans and gasps followed as our clothes were shed. Draco, finally breaking from my mouth, trailed kisses down my chest, down my belly, and to my thighs. His hands shifted to the elastic of my panties and they slid off me like silk. He coaxed my legs open gently, placing kisses up my inner thighs, and then…_

"It's just too darn easy to find you, Granger. Honestly."

"Malfoy, I'm _really_ not in the mood for this." After a terrible start to the day and spending the rest of it tutoring, all I could think about was having a hot shower and getting into bed. Alone. He probably thought I was 'vulnerable' enough for him to take advantage of me. "Good night." I said quickly, walking away.

"Really, Granger? That's all I get? After saving you from that weasel?" he yelled after me. A 'shhh!' echoed from down the corridor where Madam Pince was. I stopped and sighed as he walked closer to me. He held my waist from behind and whispered, "Look, I'll be at Classroom 1C at midnight. If you don't want to come, suit yourself. But this is your last chance."

* * *

><p>"Up late, Draco?" Blaise was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. I walked down the steps from the dorm and into the common room.<p>

"Got business to attend to, Zabini." I said, pouring myself a glass of Firewhiskey that he was already happily gulping down.

"Oh yeah? Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Gryffindor now, would it?"

I laughed and took a swig. "Tonight's the night." Now it was Blaise's turn to laugh.

"You're not serious. No way would she agree to it," he said. I put down my glass and went to leave.

"See you in the morning," I called back, and walked off through the dungeons. Something in me knew that she would be there. Even if she wasn't, I knew the Slytherin girls stayed up late; surely they'd be up for some fun. I jogged up the steps and to the classroom. But opening the door revealed something that I definitely did not expect to see.

"Um… hi," I said as he closed the door behind him. I'd been waiting for him for at least ten minutes - twisting and untwisting my robe, braiding and unbraiding my hair. He didn't look nervous at all. The sly grin I had seen one too many times was evident even through the darkness as he walked to where I was at the front of the classroom.

"Hi, Granger. Didn't think you'd show up, let alone be here waiting…" he said, and not wasting a second, he put his hand to my cheek and the other to my lower back. I squirmed uncomfortably at his forwardness. He didn't go any further. "Just say the word and I'll stop." My silence egged him on. This was it.


	16. Classroom 1C

**Chapter 16**

Their breathing was the only sound that filled the room. Draco waited, watching her, for any sign that she didn't want this. But Hermione definitely wanted this - she wanted to tease him. She lifted his hands off of her body and walked towards the classroom door.

"I knew you wouldn't, Granger," said Draco. But Hermione wasn't heading for the door at all. Instead, she hopped onto one of the tables.

"You were saying?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Draco grinned. He knew she was teasing him. He walked over to her and placed a hand on each thigh while she snaked her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into," he said, before pulling her into a kiss, distracting her from his hands as they wandered under her skirt and up her thighs. Draco was half expecting her to stop them, but she just pulled him closer and gripped his shoulders harder. Hermione gasped as Draco reached her panties.

"I don't know why you bothered wearing these," he whispered, pulling them down and letting them drop to the floor. Hermione giggled and the two began unbuttoning each other's shirts.

"Draco…" she moaned. He'd placed two fingers at her slit and glided them up and lightly rubbed circles on her clit. Hermione shivered at his touch and threw her head back, moaning his name over and over. "Draco," she said, "Draco, just do it. Please."

Draco didn't hesitate. He shed his trousers and briefs and placed his hardness at her now glistening entrance. He shifted her skirt further up her thighs and out of the way and held her by the hips. "Draco…" she pleaded again before letting out a moan at his length as it slid inside her completely. Draco struggled to hold back his own groans at the intense feeling of her – tight and wet, squeezing with every thrust. The desk wobbled and creaked beneath Hermione.

'So close…' he thought, pushing harder and harder as their breathing quickened. She screamed his name over and over; Draco almost let the word 'Hermione' slip between his groans.

"What the fuck?!"

Draco tensed. Hermione froze. The desk stopped wobbling and creaking. Draco peered over Hermione's shoulder to see someone standing at the classroom door.

"You have got to be kidding me…" mumbled Draco, pulling himself out of her. Unfinished and unsatisfied, he pulled up his trousers and grabbed his shirt from on top of a neighboring desk. He sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "'Til next time," he said to Hermione before pushing past the intruder, leaving Hermione alone. Still in only a bra and a skirt without knickers, she slowly got off the desk, picked shirt up off the floor, and put it on. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was – she'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Forgetting something?" said the voice, and she knew it was talking about her red panties, strewn across a chair nearby. She pulled them on under her skirt and did a final adjustment of her clothes before turning to face the figure.

"Harry…"


	17. Harry

**Chapter 17**

"Really, Hermione. Of all people, why him?" asked Harry. He'd spent the last five minutes going crazy at me, and had now calmed down, thank Merlin. We were still in the classroom, sitting at two desks. I knew it was late and I was exhausted, but I thought I'd owed it to Harry to explain what had been happening.

"Harry, it's just… physical," I said, avoiding looking him in the eyes at all costs. I could tell he was confused and a little hurt that I hadn't told him earlier. He sighed and stood up.

"Look, 'Mione, I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean, it's Malfoy – he doesn't exactly have a reputation for being nice. Just promise me you'll know when to stop," he said. I nodded, and stood up to hug him.

"I promise… Just… Please don't tell Ron. He'll hex me if he finds out…" I said. Harry laughed, and together, we walked back to Gryffindor tower and hugged again before going to bed.

* * *

><p>"So?" said Blaise, piling pancakes onto his plate.<p>

"So what?" I replied, looking at him vacantly. After Potter had very conveniently interrupted last night, I'd had to pace in the dungeons for hours to wade out the frustration. I mean honestly, could he not just mind his own business after seeing that we were obviously in the middle of something?

"So what happened? Last night? With Granger?"

"Potter…" I mumbled, pouring another glass of pumpkin juice. Blaise laughed.

"Woah, Draco… Didn't know you were into that kind of thing…"

"No, you idiot. Potter decided it would be a good idea to burst in while Granger and I were going at it. So yes, we had sex, but I didn't get to _fucking _finish!" I said, slamming my juice down. A couple of Slytherins looked over at us curiously. I lowered my voice, "I have to have her… _Completely _this time."

"Just get it over with, Draco, so you can move on to girls who are actually worth it."

Blaise was right – Granger was nothing. Just another girl.

* * *

><p>Harry sat opposite Hermione in the library. They were studying and Harry realised all too late that he was in fact <em>staring<em> at Hermione.

"Harry? What is it?" she asked. Harry shoved his head back in his book and muttered something to himself. There was definitely _something_ about Hermione, and that something appealed to him very much. Harry put it down to her sexual encounters with Malfoy. That night that he'd caught them in the act, Harry had heard them as he passed by the classroom. He'd found it hard to fall asleep that night and decided to go for a walk, perhaps to go and see Cho in the Ravenclaw common room. Cho always stayed up late and was more than happy to talk to Harry no matter what time of night. As Harry had passed the classroom, the moans and grunts coming from inside startled him. And then he'd opened the door and realised that it was Hermione, but he had no idea that she ever had that sort of wild sexuality in her at all, in fact it had never even crossed his mind that she might be attractive in that way. Harry suddenly found himself wanting to explore this feeling a little more.

"Hermione, can you give me a hand with this please?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled and scooted over to sit next to him. While her words were just 'blah blah blah' to Harry, physically she was far more interesting. Her honey coloured hair flowing sleek and shiny across her face and down to her shoulders. Her skin, soft and smooth, lightly brushing his arm as she leaned over to see his parchment. Her _scent_, what was that? Vanilla? Almond? Whatever it was, it was messing with his senses.


	18. Miss Chang

**Chapter 18**

(I'm back. Xo)

"Psst! Malfoy!"

Draco turned to look at the classroom that was calling his name. He saw Hermione's face peek out from behind the door.

"Granger, can't you see I'm going somewhere? I'm afraid I don't have time for your games today," said Draco as he started to walk away.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, where are you going!" she hissed.

"If you _must_ know, I have a little meeting with a very exotic Ravenclaw. So if you don't mind…"

Hermione wanted to reach out and drag him into the classroom with her but knew it would be too risky.

'Damn…' she said to herself, feeling surprisingly hurt at the thought of him and another girl.

* * *

><p>"Draco… what's wrong?" purred Cho. She was lying with her head resting on Draco's chest, and covered barely by a baby blue, silk robe.<p>

"Nothing… Just thinking…" he said, while absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

"'Bout what?" she said, rolling over to look at him. Draco smiled at her. He never got too attached to any girl he was with, but at times he caught himself liking Cho a little too much. He thought maybe it was because she was smarter, kinder, had a little more self worth than the others. Draco laughed.

"About why you even bothered putting that robe on again, Miss Chang…" he said, gently pushing it off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room twisting her quill in her hands. 'Why would he turn down an opportunity like that?' she thought.<p>

"It's a bit late to be studying, isn't it?" It was Ron, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I'm surprised you're awake at all, Ronald." she snapped back. All this thinking and re-thinking was putting her on edge, and Ron knew straight away that something wasn't right.

"Ok, what's going on? The whispering between you and Harry? You being like… this?" said Ron. Hermione sighed; she knew she was going to have to tell him the truth.

* * *

><p>Cho didn't want to let him go. She knew the type of person that he was – didn't want to commit, didn't want just one girl. He kissed her as he was about to sneak out of the Ravenclaw dormitory. Draco's timing was always impeccable – he knew at exactly which points in the day when everyone was meant to be in class and therefore there would be no one roaming around to catch him. Of course, he couldn't always skip class, but for Cho he always made an exception.<p>

"Same time next week," he said, knowing that he didn't need to ask. She nodded and after another quick kiss, Draco slipped out the door, leaving Cho slightly flustered.


	19. Hypnotized

**Chapter 19**

(Overwhelmed by the response for the last chapter, thanks y'all! Xo)

Ron sat on the sofa, mouth agape. He was expecting an explanation, but definitely not _that_ one.

"Ron, really, stop making such a big deal out of it," said Hermione, who really just wanted to go to bed at this point.

"'Mione, do you even _realise_ what you've just told me? What you've been doing? With him? Of all people… him!" said Ron, still in disbelief at the situation. Exhausted, Hermione couldn't think of anything to say to make him see reason, so she simply kept quiet and walked up to her dormitory. "Why couldn't you have just told me before?" Ron called after her.

"Because I know it's wrong…" Hermione mumbled to herself, closing the door on him.

* * *

><p>Harry stood outside the girls' dormitory waiting for Hermione to wake up. Ron had gone to bed last night talking to himself about how Hermione was crazy and didn't know what she was doing.<p>

"Harry, are you alright? The other girls said you've been waiting here for half an hour," said Hermione, dressed and ready for breakfast. She tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and Harry noticed her fingernails were painted a deep, scarlet red. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's new," he said.

"It's… It's nothing. Lavender said that… I should try it…" said Hermione, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"It's nice," smiled Harry. They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, a very grumpy Ron not too far behind. 

"So you told Ron then?" asked Harry as they sat down to eat. Hermione shuffled uncomfortably as Ron sat down to join them.

"Yeah. She sure did," said Ron, piling sausages and eggs onto his plate.

"Ron, I –" started Hermione, but it was pointless. Ron had spotted Draco entering the hall, and proceeded to stab his fork into his sausage and rip it apart with his teeth. Hermione sighed, looking at Draco from the corner of her eye. He'd headed straight for the Ravenclaw table and placed a hand on Cho's shoulder. He was whispering in her ear, and Hermione wished she had a way to listen in. She wished she could be so public about their relationship like that.

"'Mione?" asked Harry, before following her line of sight to the scene unfolding at the Ravenclaw table. "What the…" Harry shook Hermione's shoulder, "They're not too… are they?" he asked. Ron was too busy stabbing and munching sausages angrily to notice.

"I… I don't know… He did say yesterday that he was meeting with a Ravenclaw…" said Hermione, craning her neck to get a better look at the couple. 'Doesn't she care what people think of her? What they might say? No, of course not… She's too… _perfect_,' thought Hermione to herself.

"She's not that amazing, you know," said Harry, seeing the frustration on her face.

"What are you on about?" asked Hermione, "You were practically obsessed with her… Seems like she's got all the boys completely… Ugh! I don't even know what. Hypnotized, maybe." Harry laughed and drank the last of his pumpkin juice. He leant closer to Hermione, a hand on the small of her back.

"I think you're just as _hypnotizing_," he whispered as he turned to leave. Hermione froze and dropped her fork. The noise snapped her out of it, and she whipped her head around to see him go. Ron shoveled the last of his sausages into his mouth and stormed off in a huff. He hadn't really looked at either Hermione or Harry the whole morning, preferring to concentrate on his food.

'I wonder where that came from…' thought Hermione to herself, still plastered to her seat in the Great Hall. Her gaze drifted from the giant wooden doors to the Ravenclaw table, and a familiar face stared back at her. Draco had seen the short moment of intimacy from across the room and was now grinning a sly smile, to Hermione's surprise. She wondered if it was a façade, and if really he was just as shocked at Harry's actions. Even Draco couldn't have seen this coming, but he figured it just made things a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
